story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela (AFL)/Transcript
Angela (AFL)/Transcript 'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Angela) Angela: (Shocked) Wait, let me take it from here. (At the mountaintop) Angela: Hey, Player! I'm glad you came. Hmm... Now that you're here, I'm kind of at a loss for words. This is the first time thinking about someone has kept me from sleeping... I'm saying I like you. Will you go out with me? 'Date' (The phone rings) Hi, Player.☆ Are you free later? I was thinking of going on a picnic. Do you want? Of course! = Meet me at 16:00 in Engelstein Fields.♪ ---- Sorry to keep you waiting.☆ I brought some snacks! I made them myself.♪ (Screen fades to black, then the player and Angela sits) It's important to keep up your beauty. It's the image you project to the world! ♥ Player, are you big on looks and style? : Heh! Excellent!☆ Fashion is the key to success!☆ (After the date) I had fun.☆ Everything tastes better when I'm with you.☆ Let's have a picnic again sometime. See you around.♥ : WHAT?! Haaaaa, that's a darned shame! I know nothing about things outside fashion, so I can't really say it. But I hope that such an awful thing never happens to us again! Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Well, we can enjoy being friends for a while longer. 'Breakup' Angela: ...Oh, Player. You haven been avoiding me, right? Work Things Out Angela: OK, I'll see if we can work things out. Inside her bedroom, the player and Angela stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Angela: Let's give us one more shot. Player: Nods, then shows a smiling face. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: We can work things out! I'm glad you believe in us! (The player and Angela crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound.) (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out. |} 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from her house as the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Angela anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Angela on the phone. (The phone rings) Angela: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At Privaria Mountaintop...) Angela: OK, I'm calmer now. Just so you know, I can't stand being ignored! I thought you would at least talk to me everyday. I feel like it's partly my separation too. I apologize for that. Player, do you miss me? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into her house) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages